Time Travel Madness
by Procrastinating Mist
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi accidentally travels time and also finds out about his family's sins.What will happen if he gets back to his own time and changes?Find out as he unravel secrets.Rated T for the language. HIATUS. Will rewrite the last part.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR or their characters!

**Time Travel Madness**

**by Andilyn**

**(After Future Arc before Inheritance Arc)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

_It was all a regular day. Well, he thought it was._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" A voice echoed to a certain boy's brain. It was a creepy voice, a voice that was giving him goose bumps.

*The teacher hits Tsuna with the book he was holding*

"Wake up Sawada!" Sensei angrily said. "Eh?" The young boy mumbled still half-asleep.

"Sawada, Answer question #6!" He muttered.

"Um..." was all Tsuna can say.

The bell rang to clear the awkward silence. 'Yes! saved by the bell!' was the first thing that came into Dame-Tsuna's mind. Boy, was he wrong. The teacher called him.

"Sawada, I'll give you a warning for now, If you sleep again during class it will be detention to you," He warned.

"Hai, sensei, "The clueless boy muttered softly.

"Damn that teacher!" Gokudera cursed. Yamamoto just gave his usual signature laugh.

"Ah! Tsuna, I have baseball practice today so…/Juudaime, I need to go somewhere." Yamamoto and Gokudera said at the same time.

"Don't copy me Baseball-idiot!" Gokudera said. "Maa,Maa, Gokudera," he replied.

"Its fine, I can manage to go home safely anyway…" I said reassuringly.

"Ciaossu!" An infant voice cut off Tsuna's sentence.

"Dame-Tsuna, I need to go somewhere too, Tell Mama that I'll be back tonight." He kicked Tsuna in the head.

"Oww! What was that for Reborn!" The clueless boy yelped in pain and clutched his head.

The baby in suit chuckled and said, "I seem to have forgotten to kick you today."

Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera muttered continously, "Tenth! Are you alright?" he told the brunette.

"Bye Tsuna/ Good bye Juudaime!/Ciao!Ciao!" The infant and his guardians bid their goodbyes.

The boy sighed and walked towards home. What a day. Getting humiliated again in school, people always teasing him "Dame-Tsuna" The wimpy-looking-boy said.

"Without Reborn around for a while, I should be able to relax at ho—Ahhh!," he was cut off by a mysterious black hole appearing in front of him. The brunette didn't notice it until he fell.

He opened his eyes. He saw a violet vortex around him. It was similar to the one he knew.

"Wait! That's right! This vortex is like the Ten-year-bazooka vortex, but this one is violet, does that mean I'm going to switch with my Ten-years-later-self?" He exclaimed.

The vortex disappeared and then he hit something grassy. He opened his eyes again. It was a nice scenery, A forest. With tall trees, chirping birds, and scattered flowers. A rustling sound was made. The brunette turned to find a man.

"Who are you?" The voice from the stranger with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes asked the shocked Decimo. He gasped. He knew him; in fact, it was his great-great-great-grandfather! He even gave the brunette his inheritance. It was Vongola Primo! He fell down and pointed to the blonde man.

"Waaa—i—t! You—you'-re" The surprised brunette stuttered in realization.

**

* * *

**

**Andilyn's Author Notes:**

Hey guys... I'm new here, And I'm also new at writing a fanfic. This is my very first fanfic actually and I got this idea when I was at class the other day because my teacher's lesson was so boring. If the characters become to OOC I'm sorry. ^^ I have many ideas for this fanfic though. I have a test this week though, I'm not sure if I can update fast. But anyway, Thank's for reading! Next time chapter will be long, I hope. Anyways, please review! :D **And if you guys have suggestions, please pm me! **:) I'm a newbie in writing stories too.

Read the chapter like your life depends on it! JK! lolz.

lol, If you're nice or you want to do me a favor, please click the blue 'Review the Chapter' if you liked it. Thanks!

Arrivederci everyone!


End file.
